Entre tus brazos
by ariadnatierna
Summary: Todas las noches el único en permanecer despierto hasta la madrugada era Tony Stark, sin embargo, hoy era la excepción. ¿La razón? Pasar la noche entre los brazos de tu novio suena más tentador que quedarse en el taller.


Hola, queridos lectores~

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, fue gracias a Cadiie Mustang (mi hermana del Stony) quien me animó y me estuvo apoyando para que esto se pudiera dar.

Espero que les guste y solo advierto que se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa al final.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y el resto de sus creadores.

* * *

 **ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

 **.**

Era conocimiento colectivo por todos los habitantes de la torre que la única persona capaz de permanecer despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, era sin más ni menos que Tony Stark.

Sin embargo, esa noche había sido la excepción.

A eso de la medianoche comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras estaba a medio trabajo, ocasionando que la taza humeante de café que sostenía entre sus manos cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido, desparramando el café a su alrededor. Ante el ruido el castaño respingó, dando un ligero brinco en su sitio debido al susto, observando con pesar su preciosa bebida regada por el suelo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo, llevando su mano a sus sienes masajeándolas suavemente. Tal vez lo más sensato sería ir a dormir si no quería que un accidente peor ocurriera en su taller, siendo algo que jamás se perdonaría si dañaba el proyecto en el que tanto esmero estaba trabajando: un regalo para su novio.

—Friday, guarda y cierra todo. Los fuertes y sexys brazos de mi hombre me esperan.

De inmediato sus órdenes fueron acatadas, haciendo sonreír al castaño. No podía mentir que extrañaba a J.A.R.V.I.S, sin embargo, Friday mejoraba con el paso de los días. Tal vez jamás llegaría a responder como lo haría su antiguo amigo, pero le era una gran compañía.

Arrastró los pies hasta el elevador y apretó el botón del Penthouse con completo desgano. Miró al suelo y sopesó la idea de quedarse ahí acostado, el sueño era demasiado que no le importaba donde durmiera mientras pudiera hacerlo y en ese momento el suelo era demasiado tentador.

Antes de decidir hacerlo el timbre que indicaba que había llegado a la planta indicada sonó, y muy a su pesar salió. En el camino a su cuarto se despojó de sus lentes que llevaba colgados al cuello con un resorte, y que como siempre, había olvidado ponerse mientras trabajaba y los depositó sobre la mesita de la sala. Sobre ella yacía una hermosa rosa roja, la cual tomó con cuidado de no espinarse y la olió, deleitándose con el agradable aroma que desprendía.

Su novio sí que sabía cómo consentirlo y hacerlo sentir amado cada día a su lado.

Se dirigió a la cocina con la rosa, la cual depositó sobre uno de los floreros que se encontraban en la alacena y la llevó de regreso a la sala, dejándola en el centro de la mesa. Así cualquiera que subiera podría admirar ese hermoso regalo, y porque no, sentir envidia del atento y cariñoso novio que tenía Tony.

Aún con la sonrisa adornando sus labios se encaminó a la habitación, abriendo silenciosamente para no despertar a su pareja, quien dormía plácidamente en esa gran cama que ambos compartían. Lentamente se dirigió a la ducha, dándose un veloz baño; entre más rápido se duchara, en menor tiempo podría estar entre los brazos de su chico.

Cuando salió se colocó solamente un bóxer y la primer playera que encontró, metiéndose de inmediato bajo las cálidas sábanas. Apenas se acomodó en su cama cuando sintió un fuerte brazo pasando por su cintura, causando que dirigiera la mirada hacia el dueño de aquel brazo.

—Así que aún estabas despierto —musitó con diversión a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con cariño.

—No podía dormir. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo si no estás a mi lado —contestó con dulzura, acercándose al castaño para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Este sólo atinó a ruborizarse suavemente, aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a tanta cursilería que salía de los labios de ese hombre, que a pesar de su apariencia un poco ruda podía resultar ser todo un romántico poeta.

—A veces me pregunto de donde sacas tantas cosas cursis. ¿Rhodey te puso a ver películas románticas de nuevo? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo buscando molestarlo un poquito, besando su hombro desnudo en espera de la respuesta.

Su novio comenzó a reír mientras abría los brazos para que el menor se acomodara en su pecho cosa que hizo con gusto. Cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño y besó su frente al momento de terminar su risa con un suspiro.

—Sabes que eso ya no funciona conmigo Tones, tú logras sacar a ese poeta interior —confesó con su mirada puesta en los iris avellana del ingeniero. Ambos se miraban con tanto amor que nadie pensaría que tiempo atrás esas miradas lo único que reflejaban era odio puro.

—Lo sé, mis encantos logran hacer muchas cosas —guiñó el ojo con coquetería y se acomodó en su pecho, dejando que la acompasada respiración del soldado comenzara a arrullarlo, y sumado a las caricias que el ajeno le daba en su cabello poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, alcanzando a murmurar antes de caer por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Te amo Bucky.

—Y yo te amo a ti Tony —respondió, acompañando a su novio al mundo de los sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se llevaron una gran sorpresa? Se que parecía que era Steve de quien Tony hablaba, pero el WinterIron me pudo más, so~

¡El mundo necesita más WinterIron!

Espero les haya gustado, y por favor ¡No me peguen! (?)

Gracias por leer~


End file.
